The present invention relates to an plement used for sweeping indoor or outdoor floors. Brooms have been used for centuries since before the 1700's, Initially brooms were made by tying straw, hay, or corn husks to handle. Commercial brooms are made from various types of plants. More patticularly most commercial brooms are made of the broom-corn plant, The broom consists of a long handle with series of broom-corm attached to the lower end of the handle. However, the fibers of the broom-corm are stiff and not very flexible. Because of the lack of flexibility of the common household broom sweeping very fine small particles into a small pile of debris for collection becomes very difficult task. The unique design of the present invention solves the problem as stated above. The present invention is a unique type of broom designed with Vietnam Dot Grass as bristles of the broom.